Saving Adventure Bay
by Paw Patrol Chase 45
Summary: Sonic and Tails took a vacation at Adventure Bay but Eggman had to disruped them let's see what happens
1. Chapter 1

It was peaceful day in Station Square Tails was at the news paper stand looking at the news paper until Sonic came up to him,"Hey Tails how are you doing" asked Sonic putting his arm over Tails shoulder ."I'm fine Sonic you?" asked Tails, "Good" Sonic replied and then Tails turn to Sonic. "Say Sonic do you want to come with me on my vacation that I'll have soon" asked Tails , "Were are you going little buddy?" asked Sonic. "I'm going to a place called Adventure Bay" said Tails, Sonic nodded "Okay I'll go, besides I think I've never been there before it will be fun." said Sonic, Tails smirked " Good be at my place tomarrow" said Tails. One day later Sonic was at Tails' work shop he saw Tails putting his luggage in the Tornado, Sonic walked up to Tails "Hey Tails are you ready" asked Sonic , Tails jumped down "Yep hop on and let's get going" said Tails. Sonic hopped on the Tornado and Tails got in the cockpit and started the Tornado and took off to Adveture Bay, after hours of flying Tails spotted Adventure Bay "Sonic Were here" said Tails going in for a landing. Sonic looked down and saw Adventure Bay "This place looks cool" said Sonic, Tails landed the Tornado and Jumped out "Okay Sonic were are on the beach of Adventure Bay and up the road is our hotel let's get going" said Tails before he was kicked over by something he got up and saw delmation right next to him. "Who are you?" asked Sonic jumping out of the Tornado, the pup backed up "I'm sorry that I was clumsey, My name is Marshall" said Marshall, "And I'm Tails" Tails greeted. "So Marshall do you live here?" asked Tails, Marshall nodded "Yeah I live up there at the lookout" said Marshall. "Cool, you live up there" said Sonic jumping down from the Tornado, "Marshall were are you"a voice echo from behind them. Sonic,Tails,and Marshall turned around and saw a German Shepard running across the beach "Who is that?" Tails asked. "Oh that's my buddy Chase he's a police pup" said Marshall scratching his ear, Chase came up to them "Marshall *pant* we need *pant* you back at the lookout" Chase said in between breaths. "What's wrong Chase?" Marshall asked, "Ryder said that danger is coming" said Chase - Sonic looked at Chase "What kind of danger?" Sonic asked. Chase pointed up in the sky "Up there!" Chase shouted, "Uh Tails is it who I think it is." Sonic asked - Tails nodded "Marshall,Chase take us to the look out" said Tails. "Fallow us" said Chase leading the way back to the lookout, "Um Chase how come Ryder didn't call me on his pup pad?" Marshall asked - "The lookout is hacked" said Chase. After they got to the lookout Sonic and Tails saw their arch enemy on screen "You got 24 hours to turn over you're city or I'll attack Adventure Bay" said Eggman before he ended the transmission,Ryder and the other pups were worried they cant stop this foe "What are we going to do Ryder?" Rocky asked - Ryder turned to Rocky "I don't know Rocky" said Ryder thinking what to do. "Exscuse me I see that you have trouble were here to help" said Sonic coming up behind Ryder "I'm Sonic Sonic the Hedgehog" Sonic greeted, "I'm Ryder this is Zuma, Rocky,Rubble,and Skye and I'm sure that _you_ already met Chase and Marshall Right?" said Ryder. Sonic waved at the pups "Ryder let me help you fix you're computer so you can get back in action" said Tails, "Okay fallow me" said Ryder.

**Okay hope you liked the first Chapter, but it may take some time for the second**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ryder took Tails over to his computer "Okay this is our computer, so how are you going to fix it?" Ryder asked - Tails look up at the computer "Just let me see here ha here is the problem just let me take care of it" said Tails beginning to fix the lookout computer, "So you call you're self the fastes thing alive?" Rocky asked. "Here let me show you" said Sonic picking Rocky up taking of at the speed of sound, after a few seconds Sonic and Rocky were back at Lookout Rocky was trembling a little "THAT WAS AWESOME!" Rocky shouted. "So that guy with a mustash do yo know him?" Ryder asked Tails " He has been our enemy for years he doesn't give up" said Tails typing some stuff to get the look out conection back on - Chase and Rocky came up to Tails "Hey you have two tails" said Rocky looking at Tails' tails "That looks so cool" said Chase wagging his own tail. Tails chuckled and continued working on the computer "Okay got it every thing should be back up" said Tails, "Thank you Tails now I can call the Paw Patrol " said Ryder - "You're welcome Ryder, but we still need to Stop Eggman" said Tails. "We can help" said Chase, Sonic came up to Ryder and the Pups "We need all the help that we can get" said Sonic "No job is to big and no pup is to small, We can help you stop Eggman Sonic" said Ryder. Sonic smiled and gave Ryder a thumbs up "Alright!" Sonic shouted, "Okay it's getting late we should go to bed but we need to get up early and get ready for Eggman" said Tails yawning "You're right Tails, okay pups go get some sleep it will be a long day tomorrow" said Ryder. Later that night at Rocky's pup house Rocky was sleeping until he heard something "What was that?" Rocky asked himself he walk out of his pup house and saw something in the shadows Rocky walked over to it then the strange object opened it's red eyes and knocked Rocky out then the object picked Rocky up and flew up to Eggman's carrier the next morning everyone was still asleep until somepup screamed Sonic,Ryder and the others came to the screaming pup witch turn out to be Zuma. "What is it Zuma" Ryder asked "Rocky has been pupnapped!" Zuma paniced , Sonic and Tails ran out to see what's going on "What's going on!?" Tails asked "Rocky has been pupnapped" said Ryder. " I bet I know whose got him" said Sonic "Eggman!" Tails shouted "That's who got Rocky." Sonic said, the pups gasp in fear then Eggman's voice was heard "This is Eggman with a report, surrender you're city, or this mix breed will be forced to join me I'll give you another 3 hours to surrender Eggman out" Eggman ends transmission. "What are we going to do?" Marshall asked "We go save Rocky there is no way Eggman will win" said Sonic, Meanwhile with Rocky "Now you stay in there soon you'll join my army" said Eggman closing Rocky's cell Rocky ears fold back and he whine "What dose he mean I'll join his army?" Rocky asked sacredly. Back with Sonic,Tails,Ryder,and the pups "Okay Tails let's get Rocky back" said Sonic stretching out "Right Sonic lets go" said Tails getting in his Tornado, Sonic jumped in the back of the Tornado Tails took off up to Eggman's Carrier

**Will Sonic and Tails save Rocky? Find out on the next Chapter of Saving Adventure Bay **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Sonic and Tails flew up to Eggman's base, Ryder and the pups stayed behind, "What now Ryder?" Chase asked "We get ready for Eggman's army Chase" said Ryder. Chase hopped in his truck and went down to warn people of Adventure Bay to evacuate until the problem is over, meanwhile with Sonic and Tails "Were almost there Sonic" said Tails "Okay Tails there is a landing platform" said Sonic "Landing the Tornado now" said Tails landing on the carrier Sonic jumped down and look around. "Man this carrier keeps on getting bigger" said Sonic " Okay Sonic we need to find Rocky" said Tails, Sonic and Tails sped off in the carrier and started to look for Rocky Sonic and Tails ran into robots along the way but they got passed them they kept on running until they saw the cell room Sonic and Tails walked through the hall until they found Rocky. "Rocky..Rocky wake up" Tails whisperd Rocky woke up and saw Sonic and Tails "Guys get me out of here" Rocky whisperd " Okay stand back" said Sonic, Rocky stepped back and Sonic broke the cell door causing the alarm to go off Sonic grabbed Rocky "Let's get out of here!" Sonic shouted. Sonic and Tails zoomed back to the Tornado as soon they got back to the Tornado Tails and Rocky jumped in the Tornado but Eggman rose up in his eggpod "Well Well Well why ain't it is Sonic were are you taking my prisoner" Eggman asked, "Tails take Rocky back to the lookout I'll take care of Egghead" said Sonic "Got it Sonic let's get out of here Rocky" said Tails taking off leaving Sonic to deal with Eggman. "Eggman you're terror stops now because I will stop you" said Sonic "This you won't stop me Sonic because I have something you're fun with, oh Metal Sonic" Eggman called, Metal Sonic flew next to Eggman "As you can see Metal Sonic was the one who took that mix breed and brought him up here as he was knocked out I gave him a shot, do you remember that you transform into the Werehog the same thing will happen to him but I know you can control it but he can't" said Eggman. Sonic quickly ran over to the edge about to jump back down to Adventure Bay but Metal Sonic stopped Sonic "I'm sorry Sonic but I'm not letting you to foil my plans again" said Eggman, meanwhile with Tails,Ryder and the pups "ROCKY!" Chase yelped with glee seeing his buddy okay the other pup barked and wagged their tails "Thank you Tails but were is Sonic" Ryder asked "Sonic is up there taking care of Eggman" said Tails. Rocky was giggling and having a good time until he felt a sharp pain in his head Rocky clutch his head "Ghaaaa!" Rocky screened Tails,Ryder and the pups looked at Rocky worried "Rocky are you okay!?" Ryder asked "Ryder...RUN!" Rocky shouted then he started to transform into a werepup " Oh no this happen to Sonic Before" Tails siad to himself, Rocky growls and looked over at Tails. Rocky jumped at Tails "TAILS LOOKOUT!" Marshall shouted and pushed Tails out of the way taking the hit for Tails, Marshall was knocked out cold Tails picked up Marshall "RUN!" Tails shouted so Tails Ryder and the pups started to run away from Rocky.

Rocky has transformed into Werepup and he knocked Marshall out cold, Sonic is trapped at platform face to face against Metal Sonic who will save Tails Ryder and the pups find out the next Chapter on Saving Adventure Bay


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rocky started to chase Tails,Ryder and the pups then some how Rocky cut them off Ryder,Tails and the pups backs up as Rocky grew closer "What are we going to do?" Chase asked " We got to think of something" said Tails then something green glowed around and picked up Rocky and threw him Tails' face lighten up "SILVER!" Tails shouted "Looks like you guys need help" said Silver. Meanwhile With Sonic "You monster you hurt a pup that didn't know how to defend him self" said Sonic clutching his fist "That's what I do now while you excuse me I've got a city to attack Metale Take care of Sonic" said Eggman. Metal Sonic charged at Sonic and Sonic charged at Metal Sonic both collide in battle trading blows to each other, Sonic kicked Metal Sonic in the head Metal Sonic landed on his feet "Sonic...You...Will...Pay" said Metal Sonic "Bring it on!" Sonic shouted. Back with Tails and the others "Tails take this it will turn Rocky back to normal" said Silver "What is it?" Tails asked "Its a cure for Rocky use it" said Silver holding Rocky down, Tails gave Rocky the shot after a few seconds Rocky turned back to normal. Rocky feel asleep on the ground "Rocky?" Chase called out "Is he?" Rubble asked "No he's not, let him rest he needs it" said Silver the pups sigh in relief "But what about Marshall?" Tails asked "He'll make it" said Silver. Back with Sonic "So you have enough" asked Sonic but out of nowere Metal Sonic knocked Sonic on his rear "OW that smarts" said Sonic, Eggman voice echoed across the carrier "20 seconds until deployment All Eggbots to pods" said Eggman. "I need to get back down there but Metal is in the way" Sonic asked him self then a red light appeared and hit Metal Sonic Sonic was surprise at who he sees "Hmph doesn't know how to stop dose he" said the black hedgehog "Sh-Shadow?" Sonic asked supriesd. "Sonic go I'll handle This faker" said Shadow Sonic smirk "Thanks Shadow" said Sonic jumping out of the carrier, After Sonic landed he saw Tails and them in Katie's pet shop and he ran inside "Tails Eggman is about to lunch his robots" said Sonic "Don't worry Sonic were ready" said Silver. "Silver you're here too?" Sonic asked "What do you mean some one els here?" Silver asked Sonic nodded "Shadow" said Sonic, Chase went up to Rocky witch is still sleeping and put his paw on Rocky "Rocky If you can hear me I just want to say you are the best friend that I ever had and please wake" said Chase ears folded back then Rocky's eye slowly open "C-Chase?" Rocky asked weakly. Chase's tails starts to wag "Rocky it is you" said Chase, Rocky got up "Ow my head what happen?" Rocky asked - "Um You kinda turn into a werepup and you hurt Marshall" said Zuma pointing at Marshall still out cold. Rocky was shocked and starts crying "Why Why would I do this poor Marshall its my falt" Rocky cried Skye came up to Rocky "It's okay Rocky Marshall will forgive you" said Skye "Yeah we all know who really did it Eggman" said Sonic. Rocky dried up his tears "Let's get Eggman" Rocky said serious Ryder and the pups smiled so did Sonic,Silver,and Tails "Okay Chase Rocky would you two care to join us?" Sonic asked Both Rocky and Chase nodded "Chase is on the case" said Chase "Let's do it for Marshall" said Rocky. Sonic,Tails,Chase,Rocky,and Silver got ready for the attack then Eggman's robots starts falling from the carrier "Okay get Ready" Said Sonic They got ready and Sonic counted back from three "Now Charge" Sonic ,Chase,Rocky,and Silver Charged at the Robots.

**END OF Chapter 4**


	5. Ending

**Chapter 5**

The fight had began Sonic and Silver was Destroyed the robots while Chase and Rocky were working together disabling the Robots Tails was moving to fast for the robots making them smash into each other they were doing a good job until Shadow came crashing down from the sky and Metal Sonic fallowed behind Sonic and the team were standing off against Metal Sonic Rocky and Chase looked scared Shadow got up "Okay Metal Sonic you messed with the wrong hedgehog" said Shadow. Metal Sonic just stand there staring at the group then Eggman came down and stood right next to Metal Sonic "Well Well Well looks like the mix bread is back to normal" said Eggman, Rocky backed up in fear Sonic clutch his fist and looked at Eggman "Hey you leave Rocky alone!" Sonic shouted. Eggman laugh evilly at Sonic and singled Metal Sonic to attack Metal Sonic Attacked Sonic first then kicked Shadow in the face and threw Silver in Katie's pet shop Zuma,Skye,Ryder,and Rubble jumped as they saw Silver crashed into Katie's pet shop then Metal Sonic looked over at Chase and Rocky. Chase and Rocky backed up then Tails kicked Metal Sonic in the back of head Metal Sonic turned around and knocked Tails into Sonic then looked back at Chase and Rocky "Rocky run!" Chase shouted and jumped on Metal Sonic Rocky runs back to Katie's pet shop, Metal Sonic knocked Chase out and threw him out front of Tails. Tails crawls over to Chase and Checked him Tails sigh in relive and pulled Chase out of danger zone Metal Sonic starts walking over to Katie's pet Shop until Shadow tackled him Metal Sonic threw Shadow in the ground, Tails thought that he brought the Choas Emerald so he put Chase in a safe place and ran to the Tornado and grabbed the emeralds and took them back to Sonic. Metal Sonic was making his way over to Katie's pet shop then a bright yellow light flashed behind Metal Sonic "Metal pick one someone you're own size" said Super Sonic ramming Metal Sonic in the ground and throwing him around Bay, Metal Sonic grew weak Super Sonic was too much for him **Super** Sonic finished Metal Sonic off. Sonic turned back to normal, Eggman retreated and the bay was saved Chase got up and realised that the fight was over every one meet back at the lookout that's when Marshall woke up "Ow my head..Rocky you're back to normal" said Marshall waggen his tail "Marshall I'm sorry for knocking you out" said Rocky. Marshall smiles "It's okay Rocky its not you're fault" said Marshall Sonic and Tails smiled and injoyed the moment as Shadow and Silver left, The pups were having fun with Sonic and Tails everyone was happy that the attack was over

The end


End file.
